Sick
by kensi54382
Summary: Tony is unwell and nobody knows how he will do. But one person can make it all better...
1. Chapter 1

Tony wasn't feeling well. He looked over at McGee and Gibbs, both doing their work quietly.

"Boss?" Tony asked quietly.

"What DiNozzo?"

"Uh, I found something you should see."

"Put it on the plasma."

Tony closed his eyes a moment too long, and worried Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "put it up already."

"Sorry, it's coming." But when Tony stood up to move over to Gibbs, he fell.

"Tony?" asked Gibbs.

Tony didn't answer. He felt dizzy, and the world was spinning too fast.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Gibbs knelt down next to Tony.

"I don't know. Why are there two of you?"

"DiNozzo, there is only one of me. Are you dizzy?"

"Yes, and I feel really sick too."

"Do you want some water?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just need to sit down a bit." He attempted to get up, but was unsuccessful, and collapsed against his desk with Gibbs holding onto him.

"You aren't okay Tony. McGee, get Ducky up here."

Tony tried to protest, but his head was still spinning, and Ducky sounded like the best idea ever to him at that moment. He liked it even more when Ducky finally arrived and Gibbs helped Tony into his desk chair.

"Anthony, tell me how you feel," said Ducky softly.

"Sick."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yes, really dizzy."

"Let me take a look." Ducky took out his penlight and shined it into Tony's eyes. It was too bright, and Tony cried out.

"Tony, he needs to help you." Gibbs was sitting on the desk, watching his senior agent carefully.

"I know. Can you help, Ducky?" asked Tony.

"You need to go to the hospital and get checked out Anthony. We'll take it from there."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"You need to DiNozzo. I'll send McGee with you." Gibbs knew what Tony was going to say next.

"Not McGee." Tony's normal vigor was gone. He wasn't even attempting to give his partner a funny name this time.

"It's either McGee or me. You choose."

Tony knew what he really wanted, but didn't say it. He was a little afraid that his boss would say no. "Okay, McGee then."

"Good." Gibbs got up and walked over to McGee's desk, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Let me know how he is. If he needs to stay there, tell me so I can come down."

"Got it Boss," answered McGee, equally as quiet.

Ducky and McGee helped Tony up and took him downstairs to the car. McGee drove while Ducky continued to monitor Tony, who was slumped in his seat with his eyes half closed and sweat shining on his forehead. As soon as they got to the hospital, McGee ran inside and found a doctor to help them.

"Brad?" asked Tony in a whisper when Ducky helped him onto a gurney.

"Hey Tony, what's with you today?" asked the doctor.

"Don't feel too good..."

"Okay, why don't we fix that?" Though Tony had made jokes the last time Brad had seen him, it had been obvious that the young man was scared. And it was clear he was scared now too. "Do you want some water?"

"No. I want Gibbs."

McGee and Ducky exchanged surprised glances, but Brad, who had seen the true nature of the relationship between Gibbs and Tony when he had looked after Tony, knew why he wanted his boss.

"I'll get him for you soon Tony, but first we need to figure out what's wrong with you so I can help."

"Is Emma here?"

"Her shift starts in an hour. You think you can wait?" Brad took off the brakes and pushed the gurney into a ward.

"Okay, I can wait. Where's McGee and Ducky?" Tony looked around and spotted them outside the window.

Brad watched Tony carefully as he began his checkup. He was showing signs of poisoning, and Brad was worried Tony had gotten the plague again.

"Tony, I'm going to send these off to the lab for testing, and I'll let you know what the results are."

"Thank you Brad. Can you tell them to come in?"

"Of course." Brad left the room and told the guys to go see Tony before heading to the lab.

* * *

"Knock knock," said Brad. He waited for Tony to look over at him. "Test results are back. You were poisoned Tony."

"With what?" asked Tony.

"Toxic mushrooms."

"I haven't had any mushrooms for a while."

"It may have been from a liquid. How many people hate you Tony?"

"Why? You think someone did this?"

"I do."

"I don't know anyone that would do this."

"Okay, well, this is something the police will deal with. My concern is you. I want you here overnight so I can make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Oh, is Emma here then?"

"Yes." Brad grinned, knowing Tony liked the nurse. "She just arrived."

"Can you bring her here?"

"Sure. I'm sure she missed you too."

Tony watched as Brad left. McGee had left too, apparently to call Gibbs, and Ducky was gone already. Pretty soon, McGee was back.

"Gibbs is on his way, Tony. Do you want me to go?"

"No, not yet anyway...Tim, can you do something for me?"

"I guess. What's up?"

"I'm going to give you a number. You can't give it to anyone else, not even Abby, no matter how much you might want to."

"Okay. Who does it belong to?"

"Ziva. She's in Israel, and I need her. Can you call it?"

"Sure. Am I allowed to tell her why you want her?"

"Just say that I need her, she'll understand."

McGee nodded and left the room, passing Gibbs in the doorway.

"DiNozzo, are you okay?" asked Gibbs.

"Poisoned by mushrooms boss. How stupid is that?"

"How?"

"No clue. Brad said he would tell McGee so someone can investigate."

"Okay. McGee told me that you said to Brad that you wanted me. Why?"

"Cause you care about me," said Tony quietly.

"Of course I do. But, why don't you want your dad?" It was a stupid question, but he asked it anyway.

"No! He doesn't care about me, Gibbs."

"I know, but he is still your father."

"I don't care."

"You sure about that DiNozzo?"

"You are more of a father than he is."

* * *

McGee stood near the door to Tony's room and listened, hearing Tony pour his heart out to Gibbs. He wanted to cry as he listened, but decided that he would help Tony as much as he could, starting by calling Ziva. McGee walked outside the hospital and and pulled his phone out. He punched in the number Tony had given him, heard the phone ringing and someone pick it up.

"Shalom?"

"Shalom, Ziva," said McGee.

"McGee, tell Tony I am going to kill him."

"He needs you and he cannot make this call right now."

McGee heard the change in Ziva's voice immediately. "What has happened to him?"

"He said that you need to come down."

"McGee, tell me what happened to Tony."

McGee hesitated, wanting to tell her but also wanting to follow Tony's wishes.

"Timothy McGee, if you do not tell me, I will kill you."

"Okay. He got poisoned, Ziva. It's making him really sick."

Ziva gasped. "I am coming right now. Tell Tony I will be there soon." She hung up and began to pack a bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva stepped off the plane and headed through Customs, her eyes closing every few steps. She cleared Customs and took a taxi to the hospital. She was so exhausted that the cab driver had to repeat himself twice when they reached the hospital.

"Sorry. Thank you." She paid him and grabbed her bag to go into the hospital foyer.

A few minutes later, Ziva stepped off the elevator and found McGee outside a room on the third floor. She walked up to him and called his name when she was a few steps away so she wouldn't scare him.

"Ziva? Thank god you're here. Tony's driving me crazy in there."

"How? Movie references again?"

"No, he's being paranoid. He thinks he's going to die, though we keep telling him he's fine."

"I will fix it." Ziva opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. "Tony."

"Zi?" Tony looked up. "ZIVA, I missed you!"

"I have missed you too Tony. McGee tells me that you are complaining a lot."

"He's a tattletale."

Ziva raised her eyebrows and grinned. She sat on the bed. "He told me that you would not listen when they said you are going to be fine."

"But..."

"No buts. You will be fine, and I will make sure of it."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes. I promise I will not leave."

Tony smiled happily. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ziva rested her head on his chest, exhausted from her long flight. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, listening to his heart beat. She was feeling calm and content, glad that she was with him again.

* * *

"Hey boss, Tony's asleep," said McGee quietly outside the open door to Tony's hospital room.

"Has he calmed down yet?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, Ziva helped a lot with that."

"Ziva?"

"Yeah, she's asleep in there too, using Tony for a pillow. Brad put a blanket over her when he checked on Tony an hour ago."

"When did she get here?"

"About three hours ago. Tony asked me to call her yesterday, and she told me she'd come down straight away. I think she came straight here when she got off the plane. She looked really out of it when I saw her before."

"No surprise there. She's probably gone back to working for Mossad anyway, meaning she's probably pushing herself too hard again."

McGee looked at his friend and his heart broke as he thought about how badly she must have been being treated at Mossad now that her father wasn't the director anymore. Everyone hated her there, and they were probably loving that she wasn't protected now. He wanted to beat up all of the people that had hurt her.

"We can't separate them. They need each other." McGee found himself smiling as he spoke.

"It took them long enough to find each other," said Gibbs with a smirk. "But, you're right. We can't separate them, and we won't. Let's go home, rest, and then tomorrow, we can find whoever poisoned DiNozzo."

"Okay."

* * *

Tony awoke to a pleasant sight. Ziva was still asleep, but sometime during the night, she had managed to wrap her arms around him in a weird kind of hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the woman he loved cuddling him.

"Hey Tony," said Emma from the door. She was grinning. "New lady friend?"

"Huh?" asked Tony, before realising she meant Ziva. "Oh, yeah, this is Ziva. We've been friends for around eight years."

"Did you finally tell her you love her?"

"How did you know?"

"She's cuddling you, and using you as a pillow. You have your arms around her."

"Yeah, I did tell her, maybe a year ago. But she's been in Israel the whole time, and now she's back. I don't want her to leave, and I don't want this to be a dream."

"It's not a dream, and I doubt she's going anywhere right now."

Tony looked at Ziva's face and watched her open her eyes, confused. When she saw Tony, however, she realised where she was and why she was there, figuring that she was awake, and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning Zi," laughed Tony.

"Hi," whispered Ziva in response.

"Zi, meet Emma." He helped Ziva sit up and then pointed out the nurse.

"She is the one that made you better, right?"

"Yes." Tony gave Emma a smile. "I told her about you, and how annoyed Kate got when you enjoyed my movie references. She found it funny that someone listened to them without telling me off."

"Let me guess, you annoyed her just like you did Kate?" asked Emma.

"Uh, depends on who you ask. Ziva would most likely say yes, but I like to think I opened her up to a whole new world of experiences."

"New experiences Tony? You are weird," said Ziva in a soft voice. She leaned against him and cuddled up again.

"I think it's time for Tony to rest. I'll come by later and see how you're doing Tony," said Emma, leaving to give them some privacy.

"I love you Tony."

"Love you too Ziver."

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to McGee and then took a seat at his desk, turning the computer on at the same time.

"Thanks for the coffee," said McGee.

"No problem. When did you get here?"

"About three this morning. I couldn't sleep. But I found an email from Abby when I turned the computer on this morning. She must have sent it last night before she left."

"What is it?"

"The mushrooms can only be found in one place. A little store in Anacostia. I called them and they said they would get back to me with a list of people that bought those exact mushrooms in the last three days. With Brad's timeline for when Tony was poisoned, I can narrow down the list easily. I can't imagine very many people buy poisonous mushrooms anyway."

"Good work McGee. Go have a break, come back in half an hour."

"You sure boss?"

"Positive. Go."

"Thanks." McGee stood up and headed to the elevator.


End file.
